Michael Jackson
' Michael Jeffrey Jackson' (August 29, 1958 – June 25, 2009) was a rapper who was killed in the east coast/west coast rap wars by his doctor Dr. Dre. He is one of the most successful musicins of all time! and was named one of the NBA Top 50 Players of all time! Of all time! Early life Jackson was born a Jenovas witness. Thats the religion where they believe Jesus walks among us as he came over on the Mayflower with the first Native Americans. Jacksons father forced him to be a boy band called Another Bad Creation (ABC). From there he catipulted to fame and became richer, stronger and Whiter then any other Black man. Stardum Jackson quickly rose to stardum and was soon the most famous guy in the world. This shows that there is no such thing as racism or else how could he have acheved that success and thats why we dont need a fermative action. The college dropouts of the world need to quit blaming race for why they cant get hired. You can accomplish anything with drive. Slow witted people should NOT be rewarded because of there race and they should work for success like the rest of us. Anyway he released Thriller which was the top selling album of all time! However you know what they say, what goes up all falls down. Around this time, during a Pepsi commercial, flashing lights set his hair on fire. After this he went crazy and became "Bad". Part of being bad meant molesting children. If anyone molests MY children Im going to molest his children. An eye for an eye. However after Jacksons death I was listening to Rush (good band) Limbaugh praise him and I realized it isnt that bad because he paid the family. If a kid is going to be molested shouldnt it go to the highest bidder? Its called the free market libs look into it. Jackson became paranoid and hid himself away in his theme park Neverland where he would sit at home coming unglued slowly from all the people who wouldnt stop dogging him around. He began to love lockdowns and decided just to stay in a room all day with little kids and NOT come out. Nicknames Jackson was known as the King of pop, which means pre-op. During his time with the Chicago Bulls he was also called "Air" because he can do the moonwalk so high that he can literally touch the sky and there is no air in space. Marriages In the early 80s he heard threw the wire that Billy Jean-King was claiming Jackson fathered her child. Jackson stated "the kid is NOT my son. I am NOT the father." His first marriage was to Lisa Marie Presley but it was declared invalid because of late registration or something. He then married a gold digger named Debbie Rowe and forced her to have his kids in the contraversial case of Rowe v Wade. Death Jacksons good life came to an end thanks to Black on Black violence. Whats amazing is they say George Bush doesnt care about black people but they dont even care about each other. Due to when his hair burned off Jackson had always taken a lot of painkillers. However he also got a lot of plastic surgerys. One day his doctor, Dr. Dre decided to kill him as part of a rap feud, and also because he thought it would increase ratings for his show Celebrity Rehab. Jackson died on the operating table during his botched surgery, from an overdose of pills and surgery. Ironically his mother had died the same way. Dr. Dre was charged with homocide but this just gave him more street cred and he and Iced T would soon capitalize on it by releasing the song Natural Born Killers (good movie). Which is ok because its capitalism. Legacy Jackson inspired many people in the BLACK (NOT African American because that doesnt exist) community to also become famous singers. These include a countless number of people who have had there records reach gold status, platinum or diamonds, from Ciara, Leona Lewis and Rhianna to TLC, Janet Jackson and Aretha Franklin. References in popular culture In the Kanye West cover of Four Tet - Slow Jams, he mentions a light skinned friend who looks like Michael Jackson. In the Kanye West cover of Four Tet - Slow Jams, he mentions a dark skinned friend who looks like Michael Jackson.